Applicants herein are aware of prior art "Arrestably Lockable Telescoping Tow-Bar Assemblies" disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,856,805 (Davis - Aug. 15, 1989) and 5,071,153 (Duncan - Dec. 10, 1991). In Davis' U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,805, there are manually laborious, structurally cumbersome, and uneconomical locking-pins arresting means employed for arresting the towing state condition between an elongate inner-tube and an elongate telescoping outer-tube. In Duncan's U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,153, there are manually laborious, structurally cumbersome, and uneconomical limit-pins arresting means employed for arresting the towing-state condition between an elongate inner-tube an a telescopicably associated elongate outer-tube.
Generally analagous to the aforedescribed disclosures of the Davis and Duncan Patents, the:
herewith appended drawing FIG. 3 is analagous to drawing FIGS. 4 and 3 of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,856,805 and 5,071,153, respectively, and herein analagously showing a "telescoping tow-bar assembly" wherein an inner-tube (20) and a slidably associated outer-tube (30) are in the storable-state collapsed condition rearwardly against a towed vehicle; PA1 herewith appended drawing FIG. 4 is: analagous to drawing FIGS. 3 and 2 of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,856,805 and 5,071,153, respectively, and herein analagously showing a "telescoping tow-bar assembly" wherein the inner-tube (20) and a slidably associated outer-tube (30) are in an unlocked transitory intermediate-state condition located forwardly away from a towed-vehicle; and PA1 herewith appended drawing FIG. 5 is analagous to drawing FIGS. 1 and 1 of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,856,805 and 5,071,153, respectively, PA1 and herein analagously showing a "telescoping tow-bar assembly" wherein the inner-tube (20) and a slidably associated outer-tube (30) are in the locked towing-condition (forwardly away from the towed vehicle) by virtue of a novel inter-tubes locking means (35-60) herein.